earth_1181_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
The Superior Octopus (Earth-1181)
History "Life is just a small speck in this ever-expanding universe. So Meaningless, you just see the ones you love... die. I don't care if I take a life, they were going to die anyway. So you tell me, how am I considered the villain... If I help people achieve their only purpose? ... Death." -- The Superior Octopus Past Life Before becoming the Superior Octopus, Elliott had everything. The perfect job, wife, house, life. He was the Co-CEO of his brother's company Octavius Technologies. Elliot was a brilliant man, coming up with new technology making them the leading company in the United States at the time. He had everything he could ever dream for. He and his wife, Anna Maria Marconi ''have known each other since high school and have stuck together similar to Spider-Man and Nightingale's relationship. Up to this point, him and Marconi were expecting a child on the way. The Death of his Brother During the peak of ''Octavius Technologies, ''his brother became terminally ill and died. This led to Elliott to take over the company. After his death, Elliott found blueprints of an exoskeleton Otto stored for a future project. In honor of his brother, Elliot quickly built the mechanism and put it out on the market. Unfortunately, the exoskeleton was a colossal failure and investors in the company slowly lost interest. Death of his Wife With the failure of the exoskeleton, Elliot Octavius entered a world of controversy. Entering the S.H.I.E.L.D watchlist for several crimes he had committed. When S.H.I.E.L.D operatives came to arrest him in his own home, Elliott fought back and his own wife was caught in the crossfire. After his wife was killed, Elliot would kill the S.H.I.E.L.D operatives finding enjoyment in doing so. This resulted in him developing a sadistic nature. The Fall of Octavius Technologies After the death of his wife and the public knowing that Elliot Octavius killed several S.H.I.E.L.D operatives, the company began to lose the interest of it's investors and there was a stagnation in profit and research which led to it's competitor ''Ttark Industries ''to surpass it. Elliot became bankrupt and the company fell apart. Octavius ran away to Canada with some of technology he's developed such as the exoskeleton. Becoming the Superior Octopus 14 years after the fall of ''Octavius Technologies, Elliott adopts the persona "The Superior Octopus". He developed technology that suited his needs and upgraded the exoskeleton for personal gain. Before returning to New York, he gained followers that would carry out the tasks that he didn't feel like doing. The more followers he gained, the less he began to care for them. Elliott Octavius went from a renowned scientist to a sadistic,nihilistic killer. First Encounter with the Dynamic Duo In the first few days back in New York, The Superior Octopus would set up base camps around the city to spy on past rival companies. Most notably, Ttark Industries. However, these base camps were unsuccessful due to camps being sabotaged. When investigating one of the camps, The Superior Octopus encountered Spider-Man and Nightingale for the first time. Since he had no clue who the two were or what they were capable of, he was quickly defeated and all the base camps had to be taken down. Building the Toxin Android For the next few months, The Superior Octopus studied Spider-Man's move set and abilities. Out of his research, he created the "Toxin Android". Toxin retains the same move set as well as some of the abilities Spider-Man had. Toxin also resembles the design of a Spider-Man suit but with a black with a green glow. Toxin's purpose was to be the "Spider-Man Killer". Prior to the events of Earth 1181: The Toxin Dilemma Part One, ''Toxin's main purpose was to spy on rival companies. This was proven more successful than the base camps because of Toxin's ability to blend in with its surroundings. With the information gained, The Superior Octopus can initiate his ultimate plan, The Toxin Dilemma. Toxin's exterior is made out of Adamantium Alloy is powered by an arc reactor stored inside the android itself. Phase 1 of the Toxin Dilemma and Death After gaining information from Toxin about the rival companies, the Superior Octopus can finally initiate the Toxin Dilemma. Phase 1 of the Toxin Dilemma was having Toxin kidnap the past investors and CEOs of rival companies except Sony Ttark. Once they were kidnapped, the Superior Octopus would either humiliate them or kill them for enjoyment. Phase 2 was to eliminate the dynamic duo. He would have Toxin weaken the duo and bring them to him. However he would not kill them, instead he would unmask them and force them to watch New York City fall. Phase 3 was to personally kill Sony Ttark. Since Ttark Industries was the company that surpassed them years ago, he would want to kill Ttark himself for revenge. Regardless of extensive planning, he only reached Phase 1 of the Toxin Dilemma. He ended up killing most of his past investors and only two CEOs. In an attempt to initiate Phase 2, Toxin defected and ran off. And in Phase 3, Sony Ttark was saved by the dynamic duo. During the final confrontation, The Superior Octopus would fight the duo after Sony Ttark managed to escape. He relied on his mechanical limbs in the fight and ended up throwing his own soldiers at them. He ended up hitting Nightingale unconscious, this made Spider-Man lose it and the Superior Octopus was severely wounded. As both Spider-Man and Nightingale walked away, the Superior Octopus attempted to kill the two which resulted in his own demise. Abilities 'Super-Intelligence: 'Elliott Octavius obtains a large amount of knowledge in the science field. However, instead of using this gift for the greater good. He used it for personal gain. 'Super-Human Strength: '''Octavius developed a serum only he could endure. The serum would grant his Super-Human Strength. Making him "Superior" to his subordinates Attitude towards his Followers The Superior Octopus never cared for his followers. He often sees death as their "reward" as he thought that death was the only way someone can be "free". Superior Octopus would even kill his own soldiers if they failed even the smallest task, stating "Don't take it as a punishment, but as a reward. Your freedom." He saw everyone of his followers as "pointless" and "expendable" Trivia * The Superior Octopus is based off of its 616 counterpart * Elliot Octavius is also Nihilistic, meaning that he believes that there is no point in life * During Phase 1 of the Toxin Dilemma, the Superior Octopus managed to kill Justin Hammer and Wendell Rand, owners of Hammer Industries and Rand Enterprises * The name "Elliott Octavius" is based off of Otto Octavius' alter ego "Elliot Tolliver" in Earth-616 * Ideas for possible spin off for the character exist